Aquella chica gótica
by Perse.Alien.Fiction
Summary: Y Abrio la cerradura.Lo que va despues, es historia. Duncan/Gwen. Para el concurso IDD Fanfiction Awards 2010.


_Una perdida de tiempo más en la cárcel significaba un día de lo más normal para el muchacho punketo. Se sentía mismo olor a comida podrida desde la temible cocina, El mismo roce de las esposas que chocaban sus manos, Los mismos pleitos entre el brabucon mayor y el cerebrito freak al cual encarcelaron por error. En la prisión, todo se trata de supervivencia y tener huevos para hacerse el "muy rudo".Lo que el delincuente no sabia era que, esta vez, las cosas se podrían un poco más turbias para el joven con la repentina aparición de una muchacha gótica con cabellos teñidos._

Los policías te metieron en tu típica celda de un brusco golpe en la espalda. Cada empujón transmitía cada vez más furia y agresividad por tus incontables robos. Jamas aprenderías aquella lección que todos los adolescentes deben aprender de memoria. Ya dentro de tu celda, desabrochaste tus esposas y las tiraste sobre la misma destrozada y sucia cama que divisabas por lo menos cinco días a la semana. Conocías de memoria el escondite de tu reserva pornográfica, solo por entretenimiento. Deslizaste tu cama silenciosamente, no había que hacer mucho esfuerzo gracias a que la cama pesaba lo mismo que una pluma volando por los aires. Esa convinacion de sabanas estaba lo suficientemente corrida cuando tenias en la mano una de las tantas revistas. De un brinco te tiraste sobre las sabanas aquellas y comenzaste a hojear lentamente cada pagina de la revista con imágenes que son mejores de no especificar demasiado, Definitivamente tenias que comprar más revistas de esa marca. Te encontrabas demasiado concentrado en cosas que no precisan ser mencionadas cuando una voz roncamente femenina te saco de tus pensamientos.  
-Necesitado.-Te gru~o en un inaudible susurro. La voz provenía de la celda vecina, no te sobraba ninguna duda. Te asomaste un poco y notaste a una muchacha aparentemente gótica de unos 17 a~os que te miraba con un terrible mal rostro. Sonreíste, simplemente para molestar y intentaste lucir lo más burlón posible. Era gru~ona, pero no estaba nada mal.  
-Olvidas que soy un chico.-Elevaste las cejas y le gui~aste un ojo. Lo que sucedió a continuación no fue exactamente lo que esperabas de su parte. La gótica se relajo y apoyo un codo sobre las rejas de la celda con una mirada picarona.  
- ¿Como es tu nombre?.- Continuaste la conversación al notar que ella solo se esforzaba en mirarte de esa manera que te resultaba terriblemente seductora y atractiva. Ella se cruzo de brazos relajadamente y meneo sus labios.  
-Mi nombre es Gwen. Esta es mi primera vez en prisión.- Hizo una pausa y continuo. -Tu debes ser Duncan, he oído hablar de ti. ¿39 veces en prisión?, ¿Que mierda haces para ser tan vándalo y que no te lleven a la silla eléctrica?.-Pregunto la novata Gwen, asomándose un poco más allá de las rejas. Respondiste, con la mano por tu solapa y, haciendo una imitación barata de Bradd Pitt.  
-Bueno, Tengo que admitir que no fue nada fácil, Pero supongo que fue experiencia.-Hiciste unos presumidos gestos con las manos tan solo para sacarle una carcajada a aquella muchacha, objetivo que lograste.  
-Vaya, Vaya ¿Quien iba a decir que Duncan, el famoso delincuente de la ciudad, es un actor con múltiples experiencias?.-Levanto una ceja, triunfante. Toda la inmensa conversación se reducio a simples actuaciones de parte tuya y cada vez más potentes carcajadas de parte de "Gwen".Pero, en realidad, lo que más te cautivaba de su personalidad era lo mucho que te comprendía y la forma en la que se reía de cada una de tus bromas y actuaciones, sin mencionar que era la única chica en la prisión que habías apenas divisado, y eso que encontrar una chica en prisión era una de tus metas, era una meta hecha realidad.  
Aprendiste mucho de esa chica rápidamente, que tenia tres lagartijas, que sus padres estaban divorciados, que la habían metido en prisión por haber sido encontrada con las manos en la masa, robandole una pantalla plana al mismismo Paul Mccartney.  
La única verdad en esa conversación era que te babeabas por "Gwen, tal vez personalmente le eras totalmente indiferente, pero en tu mente estabas besando sus pies con baba saliendo de tus labios.  
- ¿Sabes? Estas realmente buena.- Se escabullo por tu cuello y salio a la superficie para ser escuchado. Pasaste por alto, y la miraste juguetonamente, como si no hubiera significado nada. Ella intento ocultar un rubor que no pudo contener, y sin mencionar una palabra, saco una llave de su bolsillo, y en una casi cámara lenta abrió su propia reja. Dio una media vuelta para escapar de ella silenciosamente, y en puntillas de pie, engancho la llave con la cerradura de las rejas que te impedían huir, y la giro lentamente mientras se llevaba un brazo a su cintura.

Y Abrió tu celda.¿Lo que va después? _Eso es historia._


End file.
